


i don't hate you yet

by relli



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Mystic Falls High, Penelopes kinda soft lol, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, josie has big dick energy, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relli/pseuds/relli
Summary: Penelope Park was your typical high school girl, well. That was until she started talking to Josie Saltzman and the brunette discovered her soft side hidden by her rude demeanor.They don't have their powers in this AU.





	1. it all started with a volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about a cute little fic where Penelope and Josie are in a public high school and how their friendship builds so here it is, if there's any mistakes I apologize. My twitters @posiejp if you wanna suggest what should happen next chapter

Tryouts were coming up and Penelope Park intended on doing her absolute worst. Volleyball had never been something she was fond of but since her parents were so set on her playing a sport she was forced to at least tryout. Penelope didn’t need more friends, neither did she want any. she was already the mean girl of Mystic Falls High; people could barely look her in the face without getting an angry stare from the 'She-devil'. To be fair people were terrified of even trying to communicate with the girl, it either ended in a bad way or an extremely bad way and about the whole school knew that by now.

Elizabeth Saltzman on the other hand, she always managed to somehow start up a fight with Penelope Park. Both girls almost always ending up in the office with Dr. Saltzman or ending up at the nurse with a scratch or bruise. Penelope knew Lizzie was only trying out for the sport to spite her, but she pushed it to the side instead of causing a war.

After a few minutes of brainstorming on how she could get the ball to magically hit Lizzie Saltzman in the face without getting in trouble, the short raven saw Josie Saltzman walk in. Although Penelope despised Lizzie; she couldn't help but find the brunette cute. She almost looked like a human teddy bear to Penelope. Josie gave her the slightest smile while quickly turning back to Lizzie. Penelope went back to brainstorming and somehow ended up kicking the ball out of frustration at her parents for making her even tryout for the stupid sport when they clearly knew she didn't want to. The ball had ended up bouncing off the wall quickly darting straight for Josie; it's like something clicked in her brain but Penelope went from standing still to quickly running over to Josie so the ball wouldn't hit her. 

"Josie watch out!" is all Penelope could manage to get out before the ball was stopped by Lizzie. Surprisingly Josie didn't even flinch, almost like she was used to things being thrown at her which made Penelope a bit concerned. Taking the ball from Lizzie the tall brunette walked over to Penelope looking slightly pissed but also glad the ball was stopped before giving her a concussion. 

"I always knew you had a thing for attacking Lizzie, but I didn't think I was part of the package." Josie almost whispered, most likely because she didn't want her sister to know she was bantering with the ' _devil'_. Penelope had never talked to Josie before. They had been in the same schools for nearly seven years and the only twin she'd manage to piss off was Lizzie Saltzman. The brunette handed over the ball that had nearly taken her out a minute ago.

"Thanks, and sorry for almost knocking you out a second ago." 

"It's no big deal" Josie stated turning back to look at an impatient Lizzie. "She probably thinks you meant to hit her though." looking back at Penelope with a small smile. 

"And who's to say I didn't mean to hit her?" Penelope shot back not wanting the brunette to think less of her mean girl demeanor she's kept up for so long. Especially since apologizing was never her thing. Penelope snapping at her only caused Josie to furrow her eyebrows and throw her hands up in the air.  

"Hey. Hey. Hey. No need to get feisty, I was only joking." Josie said looking confused. Things were going so well until the raven decided to put her walls up for no good reason. Josie had heard a thing or two about how Penelope treated anyone that wasn't in her 'clique'. "It's probably better if I head back anyways, don't want Lizzie thinking i'm making friends with the 'devil' i'll have a lot more problems then." giving Penelope a last look, the tall brunette began to walk back to Lizzie which looked furious at how long her sister was talking to her for. 

Penelope felt bad about how she treated Josie, she was clearly only trying to be nice and she felt like the brunette already thought she hated her. 

* * *

Tryouts went on and Penelope had decided to actually try. Seeing that Josie was going to be in the team sparked her interests and she couldn't help but pick up on the fact that Lizzie and Josie actually wanted to play and not just spite her. By the end of the first surprisingly challenging day the coaches had announced that all the girls that tried out made the team; which seemed to work perfectly since there weren't many girls that tried out to begin with. Penelope made her way to the locker rooms as quickly as she could in order to shower before going home. She had seen Josie walk in a little earlier as well which gave her an opportunity to apologize for her attitude earlier, Josie had already gotten out the showers and was brushing her wavy brown hair when Penelope walked in.

"Hey Grumpy." Josie let out with a little laugh. "I'm sorry if I said anything that upset you earlier, I don't think you're the actual devil incarnate by the way." Penelope only turned to look at Josie with a confused expression. She was the one that was a complete jerk earlier and yet Josie was the one apologizing. 

"No worries, I've had my fair share of insults. Being called the devil is basically a compliment at this point." Josie looked visibly upset now, probably feeling like an asshole for treating Penelope badly. "Besides, I was the jerk earlier. There's no need for you to apologize, I actually came in here hoping to apologize since you didn't deserve for me to snap on you. At least you attempted to talk to the _devil,_ it was cute" shit. That's not what she wanted to say and the brunette was clearly getting a kick out of seeing the raven in clear panic at what had just escaped out of her mouth. 

"So you think i'm cute?" The brunette said walking closer to Penelope until they were facing each other with no way out. 

"That's not what I meant... I was um-"

"You were what?" Josie said cutting off Penelope's clueless rambling. Taking a step closer to the raven making her breath clearly hitch. "I mean, I appreciate the apology and all... but now I _really_   want to find out about this hidden crush you have on me Park." Josie was pushing a bit too hard and Penelope was never caught in this type of situation before. She was always the mean girl, the one that doesn't back down from a challenge, and especially the one that makes others uncomfortable. Never the other way around. 

Quickly regaining composure she leaned in towards Josie's face, quickly changing her destination to the brunettes ear making her breath hitch just like Josie had previously done with her. "Don't get too ahead of yourself Saltzman, I don't hate you yet but that could quickly change. I don't like people trying to take control, I like the control all to myself." Penelope whispered in Josie's ear having a clear effect on the brunette, she decided she wasn't done yet and gave Josie a slight wink taking off her top to get into the showers. "Don't look. I might start thinking you're the one with the crush on me Jojo." Josie quickly turned fifty shades of red seeing Penelope with only her bra on and left the locker room as quickly as she could.

Penelope always loved being able to make someone feel flustered. Josie was the only person that had ever dared to challenge her, so it felt nice to finally win a fight over who could make the other more uncomfortable. Of course Penelope had actually meant it when she called Josie cute, but she would never give the brunette the satisfaction of that victory; it'd be way too easy to just let her win like that. Ever since Penelope had came out there were definitely a couple of girls here and there that got testy and attempted to flirt with her without picking up on the clue that she wasn't interested but for once she was finally interested in someone and she would never let them find out that easily. That's not what she was known for after all. 

With her shower quickly over she put on a clean pair of clothes and decided to call it a day. Walking out of the locker room she found Josie looking down at her phone clearly engaged in whatever she was looking at. "Didn't take you as a runner Saltzman." Penelope said giving Josie a slight smirk while throwing her backpack strap over her shoulder. 

"I didn't take you as someone who admits their feelings so quickly Park." Of course she was back to mentioning how she had called her cute earlier, why wouldn't she. "And for starters, you're not bad looking yourself." 

Penelope only let out a quick cough, followed by another and another. She just choked on air in front of the one girl she was trying to act so tough towards as soon as she called her 'not bad looking'.

This only made a huge grin grow on Josie's face, it was silent for a couple of seconds and Penelope was about to turn around and leave when Josie suddenly called out "Wait! Come over tomorrow."

"Are you crazy?" 

"No, what's so bad about me wanting to get to know you Penelope Park?" Josie slid her backpack strap off her shoulder pulling out a pen while taking Penelope's arm quickly writing down her address and phone number. "Text me when you find out if you can come over or not, and I want an actual reason if you decide not to show up Park."

"How about I take you home tomorrow after practice and then I stop by for a few minutes so Lizzie doesn't kill me if I show up alone." Although Penelope didn't think it was the best idea for her to go to her enemy's house at all, she might as well do it since she didn't have anything planned the next day and the brunette was obviously interested in her; fuck it she thought. 

"Sounds like a plan." Josie leaned in giving Penelope a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving right after. Penelope felt the heat rising to her cheeks where she had just felt the taller girls soft lips and couldn't help but smile at the her walking away. Penelope was falling, and she was falling hard.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Josie had done all her homework and was borderline exhausted from all the studying and brain torture. Throwing herself on the bed Josie had regret not taking Penelope's number just in case the shorter girl had decided not to text her, it had already been a fair amount of hours and still no text from the raven. Maybe she was just overthinking and Penelope didn't like her like she thought she did, but soon after she was greeted with a text from an unknown number. 

**[9:30 pm] Unknown: hey it's Penelope, just wanted to apologize for earlier. didn't mean to almost give you a concussion before practice even started.**

Not wanting to sound too desperate Josie let the message sit on her phone for a couple of minutes until she couldn't take it anymore.

**[9:36 pm] Jojo: don't worry about it. you can make it up to me by making a pit stop with me for some ice cream tomorrow ;)**

Penelope clearly didn't seem to care about looking desperate at all; replying only a minute later, this made Josie happy. The girl clearly wasn't scared of showing that she wanted to talk to her. Josie never had many friends so this was a nice change, everyone had always wanted to talk to Lizzie first and then Josie. It felt nice to have someone to herself for once. 

**[9:37 pm] Penelope: ooo, i don't know about that one jojo. do you really deserve ice cream after challenging me today?**

**[9:38 pm] Jojo: hey, i let you win didn't i?**

**[9:39 pm] Penelope: you did not let me win! i'm just that good.**

**[9:40 pm] Jojo: yeah, ok.**

**[9:41 pm] Penelope: sweet dreams. don't let the bed bugs bite ;)**

**[9:42 pm] Jojo: sweet dreams penny.**

**[9:42 pm] Penny: NOPE. we're not calling me that! >:(**

**[9:43 pm] Jojo: WHAT? penny is such a cute nickname!**

**[9:44 pm] Penny: just got my number and you're already trying to get blocked huh?**

**[9:44 pm] Jojo: shut up penny!**

**[9:45 pm] Penny: byeeeeeee**

Just like that Josie fell asleep with a new raven haired girl on her mind, thinking about the adventures tomorrow would hold with the girl. She could get used to this, and she could definitely get used to having someone to herself and for once it was someone different then Lizzie. 

 


	2. how the day began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Josie hangout after practice and it takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter! I really appreciate all the support, here's the second chapter. Not every chapter will be released daily, I just had some free time today.

The day began with Penelope nearly throwing her alarm against the wall to make it stop ringing. She'd always been a heavy sleeper so the alarm was especially loud and would occasionally wake up her parents if she didn't shut it off quick enough. The short raven got up picking out a cute outfit for her upcoming day with the brunette Saltzman twin. Josie had been on her mind all night and it was a miracle she even got the amount of sleep she did, thoughts of her conversation with the girl wouldn't stop playing over her head, causing a smile to creep up on her face here and there. 

Walking into the shower she played her favorite playlist through the shower speaker - a playlist with a sufficient amount Taylor Swift and Charlie Puth songs, but no one had to know that - it was relaxing not having to be a bitch when she was alone - the bitchy mean girl role was exhausting - if she was being honest, she simply believed It was easier to have everyone be scared of her instead of being vulnerable and allowing people to get close. Penelope's parents had never given her much attention when she was smaller; they also seemed to give her especially less now that she was able to drive herself around and do things on her own. 

Stepping out of the shower quickly so there was enough time to get ready; she brushed her hair, put on a cute plaid skirt, and a white button up crop top that showed off some of her abdomen. She was never a big fan of too much makeup so she settled with a bit of mascara and a strawberry flavored lip gloss that drove all her previous conquests crazy. She was ready to tease Josie Saltzman; after everything the brunette said the previous day about her '  _hidden_   _crush '_   she might as well attempt to fluster the girl. After a couple of looks in the mirror she decided to head downstairs and grab a banana so she wasn't too hungry nor too full when lunch time came. 

As soon as Penelope stepped into the school there were what felt like to be _hundreds_ of eyes on her, mostly all gross guys that had already tried to win her over but didn't succeed. Two of those eyes being Josie's. Penelope didn't just  _want_  to go over and talk to Josie, she felt like there was a part in her body _needing_ her to do so. Josie was wearing a red crop top with a black skirt, her brown wavy hair parted to the left and she looked absolutely mesmerizing. Realizing she was staring for too long at the tall brunette who also had her eyes locked on the raven; she decided to make the move and go talk to Josie. 

"Hey, are we still on for later?" Josie asked doing the same as Penelope and walking closer. 

"Sure, unless you don't want to. But if you do I know a great ice cream place actually." 

"I'll go with the latter, I could never miss out on some free ice cream." 

"Woah, woah, woah. Who said anything about me paying?" Penelope brought her hand up to her chest giving Josie her best offended look. "I find it quite hurtful you're only using me for free ice cream Josette Saltzman" 

Josie loved Penelope's playful side, it was a good alternative to the bitchy side she witnessed first hand the previous day; being able to banter with the short raven and seeing Penelope clearly putting her walls down only made Josie smile which earned a confused look from the shorter girl. 

"Why are you all smiley out of nowhere?" Penelope asked changing her position so she now had her arms on her hips, her head slightly tilting causing her short curls to bounce. 

Josie only watched the shorter girl grow confused, finally deciding to say something. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you after practice." Josie only gave Penelope a tight lipped smile before walking away. The only thing the raven could manage to think of was how slow this was going to go by. 

* * *

There were five minutes left of class when Penelope's phone went off. 

**[2:40 pm] Jojo: lets skip practice, i'm really craving ice cream. meet you in the parking lot xoxo <3**

It had only been their second day on the team and Penelope knew they were definitely going to earn a lecture for skipping, she didn't mind too much though. She didn't even want to make the team until she saw Josie trying out so if she was going down at least she was having fun while at it. 

The bell had rang and just like promised Josie was waiting for Penelope in the parking lot. She shot her a quick wave while attempting to pull out her car keys from her backpack, after grabbing what seemed like everything but her keys she finally found them. Being the gentle lady she was, she walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for the brunette, earning a cute smile. She quickly made her way back to the drivers side and opened the door immediately sitting down and throwing her backpack to the backseat. 

"So what's this great ice cream place you speak of Mrs. Park" the brunette only tilts her head waiting for Penelope's response. 

"I was initially going to go with McDonald's to piss you off or Scoops, but since McDonald's ice cream machine is broken half the time it looks like we'll have to go with the latter." Josie only laughed at Penelope's diss towards McDonald's and gave the raven a slight shove. Penelope gave her a small chuckle remembering that they were totally blowing practice right now and if anyone from the team saw them they were completely screwed. She pulled out of the parking lot hastily and connected her phone to the aux blasting her Taylor Swift playlist while also singing along to every lyric. 

Josie wanted to record this very moment but she figured Penelope would stop singing and that would ruin all the fun. Not wanting to kill the mood she began singing every lyric with Penelope until it got to the point where both girls would sing a part of each verse and let the other finish it off. Pulling out a pen from her backpack she acted like it was her microphone bringing it up to both their mouths when it was their turn to sing. Both girls were enjoying the others presence, it's like something clicked and the two girls instantly got along. 

The drive went on for about fifteen more minutes, the girls would stop singing here and there and talk about how Penelope's and Lizzie's relationship got so bad. Josie learned a lot more than she expected, it turns out that the whole rivalry had only started because a boy Lizzie liked asked Penelope out and she'd said yes not knowing that Lizzie was head over heels for the boy; Penelope had even admit that if she knew Lizzie liked the boy she would've said no, especially since most guys _definitely_  weren't her type. Hearing that come from the raven made Josie blush _hard ._

They both walked into scoops not knowing what they were going to get, if Josie was being honest she only suggested getting ice cream so she could spend more time with the girl. She knew if she only suggested the raven to go over her house she wouldn't have stayed for long. - Shoot your shot she thought. - It had been a while since Josie was intrigued in someone. The raven was like no one else, it's like she had a completely different person inside of her. Josie loved that she was getting to know Penelope; although she knew Lizzie would eventually see the two together at her house, it didn't matter to her. She was having fun with the girl and that's all that mattered. 

"Hi, welcome to Scoops. What can I get you two today?" Josie didn't even realize the line went by so fast, the place was packed; most likely since it was a scorching hot day out in Mystic Falls, she was clearly in her Penelope induced trance for a lot longer then she had realized.

Penelope had decided to order first since Josie clearly seemed out of it. "I'll take a vanilla cone with sprinkles please. Rainbow sprinkles." 

"Alright, and what about you miss?" 

Josie only looked at the shorter girl and back to the young male working the cash register, she had no idea what to order she couldn't stop thinking about the raven. 

"She'll have the same thing." 

Penelope finished paying and gave Josie an odd look. She'd never seen the brunette so out of it, she couldn't help but wonder if Josie was regretting this. 

"If you wanna head back to practice we're not too late. We can just say we got held up by a teacher or something." 

"No, no. I'm just..." Josie had to think of her response, she couldn't exactly tell Penelope that she was flooding her mind but then again it would definitely cause a reaction out of the raven. "I'm just kinda out of it, let's just get the ice cream and go to my house. Yeah?" 

Penelope was confused but she didn't want to push whatever was bothering the brunette, she dropped the conversation and only gave Josie a little nod. 

The drive back was a lot calmer, the music wasn't nearly as loud, and there was a lot less singing. When they arrived at Josie's house what Penelope assumed to be Lizzie's car was already in the driveway and she almost backed out of going inside knowing how the situation was going to end up. 

Before Penelope could say anything about not wanting to go in Josie took her hand and gave it a light squeeze, Penelope didn't know her heart could skip so many beats. 

"I know you hate fighting with Lizzie, but you're going to be fine Penny." 

At that Penelope only gave the brunette a smile and a little nod. They walked in, side by side until there were loud footsteps coming from the stairs and Penelope put some space between them already knowing it was going to be an angry Lizzie. 

"Where the _HELL_ have you been Josette!" 

Penelope instantly turns around to leave but the brunette takes her hand giving it a small tug turning her back around.

"I've been with Penelope. We're going to be in my room if you need me Lizzie." Penelope had never seen Josie act so dependent from her sister. Although she had never really talked to Josie before, there were stories all over the school about how the twins were attached at the hip. 

Josie's room was cute, it had a simple aesthetic to it. The walls were white, and there were black curtains with white engraved flower designs on them. There were some Polaroids of her and Lizzie attached to a piece of string that led from the corner of one wall to another. Her bed was decently big with a black comforter bringing the whole _chill_ room aesthetic together. Josie laid down on the bed turning herself to face the ceiling, patting the empty side of the bed calling Penelope over. 

At first it was extremely silent and awkward, but then Josie began talking about how Lizzie had always wanted her room since it was bigger and the internet was somehow _better_ in Josie's room. Penelope only laughed clearly not surprised that Lizzie would want the bigger room instead of giving her twin it.

From there the two girls went on to talk about anything and everything, they spent hours talking about the most random things. All the way from family problems to how aliens were on earth and just didn't want to make themselves known. They spent most of their time together laughing at each others ridiculous conspiracies and childhood stories. 

About six hours had passed and Penelope received a message from her parents asking where she'd been. Had it really already been six hours? 

"It's really late I should probably get going Jojo." The brunette turned to face her clock and clearly she'd also just realized how late it had gotten. 

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry I didn't realize it was already nine." 

"Don't worry about it, time fly's when you're having fun." Penelope put on her shoes and threw her backpack strap over her shoulder while also grabbing her keys from the brunettes small night stand. "Anyways, thanks for the fun day Saltzman." she shot the brunette a quick wave goodbye before heading for the girls bedroom door.

"Wait!" Josie quickly got up from her bed grabbing the girls wrist pulling her back a bit too hard causing Penelope to spin around and land on top of her bed with Josie below her. "Can I... uhm-" 

"Can you what Jo-" she was cut off by Josie leaning in closing off the remaining space between them. The kiss was quick and Josie touched their foreheads awaiting Penelope's reaction. Penelope leaned back in almost immediately like it was instinct to close off the space again. Only this time she had one hand cupping Josie's face and another arm pulling Josie closer by the waist, getting rid of any existing space between the two. Both girls got lost in each other and only pulled away when they had to breathe. 

Josie's heart had done what felt live fifty flips and her stomach was full of butterflies. Penelope's lips were so soft and she tasted like intoxicating strawberries and vanilla. 

"That was..." Josie began before she realized she had to breathe again. 

"Amazing." Penelope whispered finishing off the girls sentence. "I really need to get going though, I would stay, especially if we got to do that again. Which trust me i'd _love_ to, but i'll need to be alive for that and my parents are kind of pissed right now." Josie only smiled at the girls softness and planted another brisk kiss on the ravens lips before letting her go. 

Penelope fixed herself up before walking out of the room in complete daze. The girl she'd been talking to for the past seven hours had just kissed her and she felt like she'd just received a million dollars. All she could think about were the girls lips and _damn_ if she thought she was falling hard before she was _really_ wrong. Her life was a theme park right now and Josie Saltzman had been the most _addicting_ ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it extra fluffy and cute. My twitter is @posiejp if you wanna follow for future updates or fics. Also, i'm taking suggestions on curious cat for future chapters so I can make things exciting based on your expectations. https://curiouscat.me/rellii

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated! My twitter is @posiejp if you wanna go suggest more fics or follow for future fics.


End file.
